Miscellany
There are a number of items and things in Eldritch that do not fit the parameters of the other sections. To keep matters at least somewhat euclidian on the wiki such information will be collected on this page. Please note this section is currently under construction in order to fold information into appropriate sections of the wiki, so be aware of potential changes and moves. Hazards A number of hazards exist in Eldritch that will harm and outright kill the Explorer; haste plus hazards may cause more failed runs than Denizens do. One positive is most hazards also harm Denizens, so a clever Explorer might use to this to their advantage. Spikes Spikes can be found throughout the Worlds. They deal 2 damage in New Game, and 3 in New Game+. They can damage enemies as well as the player, but luring enemies into spikes is no easy task. * Floor Spikes appear as a one-block grouping of bloodied spikes and are in Dagon-1 onward, often in rows. They can be walked through, but running or jumping into them causes damage. * Wall Spikes first appear in R'lyeh and are also common in Mountains of Madness and especially Asylum. These are two blocks high. Tripwires Tripwires first appear in Nyarlathotep and are especially frequent in R'lyeh; they also appear in level 4 onwards in Mountains of Madness. Each does 1 damage and can be disarmed for 1 bullet. Disarming or keeping a Tripwire depends largely on the Explorer's loadout and strategy, but their presence discourages a "run and gun" approach. You may hear a distant Revolver sound as a Denizen runs into a Tripwire. False Tiles Another Nyarlathotep feature, these tiles are small, square, and paler than the surrounding tiles/blocks. When stepped on or jumped into they make a two-part soft breaking sound before disappearing completely, giving a short warning to get a move on. Often placed over deep spike pits or ceiling-to-floor falls, the tiles themselves do no damage. Barnacle Eyes Encrusting all levels of R'lyeh, these eyes are found on ground and walls, unblinking and alert, but do not see. Instead they release a toxic gas when stepped on/bumped into, doing 2 damage. Barnacle Eyes can be damaged at range, disabling them but still releasing the gas. Icicles A Mountains of Madness exclusive, these hang from the ceiling until the Explorer walks beneath them, causing them to shatter and fall. Icicles do 1 damage; a brief sound of ice breaking alerts the Explorer to move quickly, perhaps a second to spare. * Unfortunately icicles do not seem to react to Denizens. Whether a closely pursuing Denizen could be harmed or not is unknown. Ladders Ladders are everywhere in the Worlds of Eldritch and along with platforming are usually how the player must navigate floors, especially in the Endless Library and Asylum which must be ascended to reach the next level. The Explorer can climb up and down a Ladder by pressing forward; Ladders can also be jumped to or caught during a fall. Tips concerning Ladders: * The Explorer is unable to use any items or abilities while climbing - got to use both hands for safety! * The Explorer is vulnerable to attack while climbing, both melee and ranged: ** For example, if climbing to the very top of a Ladder a Bug can crawl up and bite before the Explorer is able to stand. ** An attack can potentially knock the Explorer off the Ladder completely; if high up enough this means fall damage in addition to attack damage! * Dynamite or Revolver/Destruction Amulet can destroy Ladders. Bedrock "Bedrock" are black blocks coated with star-like patterns. It cannot be broken in any manner and sets boundaries for the map. These blocks are usually only seen when the explorer destroys the outer edges, floors, or ceilings of levels. * Souls at the end of each level float above a wide pedestal of Bedrock. * The entity imprisoned in the middle floor of Asylum is temporarily contained by squares of Bedrock, but even this unbreakable stone is not enough to contain it. * This same texture is used in the ceiling blocks of "Starry Altars" in R'lyeh, but in that room CAN be broken through as any normal block. * Blocks lack this texture in Shadow Worlds but CANNOT be broken there, effectively also making them "bedrock." The Mirror At the beginning of every new game players are spawned in front of a full-length, gold-framed mirror. Interacting with this mirror opens the customization menu, allowing players to create their Librarian for that run. Although choices are limited to eight heads and eight bodies, these can be mixed and matched completely. The body choice is reflected in the Explorer's visible hands (i.e. length and color of sleeves), but this is the only time players will see their Explorer's face. If the Mirror is skipped, the Librarian retains the previous run's appearance.